


Honey I'm Home

by kitkat0723



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff with some heat, J2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen was away scouting locations for the episode he was directing this season. Jared is surprised when he shows up at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever guy/guy fic and my first ever J2 story. Loosely based off a part in the s8 or 9 (Might have even been s10) gag reel. I'm just not ready to go to where this is leading..... so sorry to leave y'all hanging.

"Honey! I'm home!" Jared looked up from his laptop and smiled. Jensen was home. He had been out of town, scouting out locations for the episode of their tv show he was going to direct and now he was home. As much as he wanted to get up and go to him, he made himself sit at his laptop and finish the email he was composing to his friend Stephen. He heard Jensen's footsteps and smiled as he hit send. He was shutting down when the door opened. Jared looked over and smiled as Jensen leaned against the door frame. He looked a little tired, and Jared knew he probably would fall into bed soon. “Hey there, sexy.” Jensen walked into the room and over to where Jared had scooted the chair out. He sat in Jared's lap, his arms wrapping around his lovers neck, their faces close. “I missed you.” Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen pulling him closer.   
“I missed you more.” Jared closed the space between them, kissing Jensen softly. Jensen hummed in his throat, as his fingers grabbed onto the back of Jared's hair. Jared traced Jensen's bottom lip with his tongue, groaning when his boyfriend ground down onto him. Jensen's lips parted and soon their tongues warred with each other. When they pulled away, their breathing was ragged. Jared laid his head on top of Jensen's when he put his head on his shoulder. “How was the scout?” Jared let his hand roam up and down Jensen's back. Jensen picked his head up, placing his lips on Jared's.   
“Don't want to talk about work. Want you,” his lips left his lovers, trailing down to his neck. Jared groaned and tightened his hold on his boyfriend.   
“Get up then. Aren't you tired?” he asked as Jensen got off his lap. Jared had to adjust himself in his jeans as they walked through their house, hand in hand.   
“I was, then I saw you,” Jensen turned around and wrapped around his arms around Jared, reaching around and grabbing his ass. Jared laughed and bent his head to meet Jensen's lips. They both groaned as their tongues met once again. Jared was the first to pull away, his fingers reaching for Jensen's shirt, as he pushed him back towards the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't everyone's cup of tea. So I will remind you..... If you don't have anything nice to say DON'T SAY ANYTHING.


End file.
